


The Lady's need was dire ...

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: An intimate moment between Faramir and Eowyn. The White Lady ripped her clothing in her need to have her husband's clever fingers on her body ...





	The Lady's need was dire ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFan/gifts).



Eowyn whimpered as she tore at her bodice, ripping the garment apart.

"Oh, fuck! Fara! I can't hold on any longer!"

Her desire was dire and undeniable. She finally bared herself to Faramir and screeched - she was so far gone that her speech was barely coherent:

"NOW!"

Guided verbally by Eowyn Faramir quickly found the spot to attend to. His ministrations THERE made her produce all sorts of " **Yes! Bema! Yes** ", " **Harder!** ", " **Don't dare stop!** " and " **Oh Fuck!** " sounds as she writhed in ecstasy. The noble Gondorian smiled. Judging by how his wife was turning into boneless goo under his fingers as he scratched at the itch under her left shoulder blade, there WAS life after andropause ...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Annafan who brought this comic strip by Jennie Breeden to my attention:  
> http://cdn.thedevilspanties.com/archives/8206


End file.
